Golfing competitions tend to become boring for viewers and difficult for a casino to use as a revenue stream.
A need exists for a method for wagering on golf games that makes the golf games more fun, and requires some skill and understanding by a viewer of the ground slope as compared to the earth level for each shot of a golf game.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.